When ice fishing, a fisherman will occasionally leave an ice fishing hole unattended with the result that a powerful strike by a fish will pull the entire fishing rod into and through the hole so that the fishing rod is lost. A similar result may occur in open water fishing to an unattended fishing rod lying on a pier or extending from a boat. Because the loss of one's fishing rod along with a lure can be a sizable expense to replace, it is desirable to provide a solution which will inexpensively and efficiently insure the security of one's fishing rod in various fishing environments.